Deepest Wish
by Green Gallant
Summary: In an ancient greek temple the God of Time grants Robin's wish to return to his boyhood. As a result the rest of the Titans are all deaged and sent back to their homelands, scattered across time. Will the Titans ever find each other?


_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant, with another story. I started this one a while ago, as a spur of the moment idea. THis one is called "Deepest Wish" In this story, Robin has traveled the temple of Cronos the God of Time. The strains of being a hero has proven to be too much for Robin, and has asked to be sent back to his childhood and live the rest of his days with his family. In time, the story will plan to cover the comic book origins of all 6 Titans. And shows what the world would be like, had the Teen Titans never existed. _

"Deepest Wish"

Chapter 1: Goodbye

Robin stood in the Ancient Grecian temple of Cronos where he stood before the God of Time.

"Bye the powers vested in me, cast open the Time Gate and link thee to destinies past. Thou that once were now is. And that which is, is no more!" Cronos said with arms lifted high.

The Teen Titans rushed into the sanctuary, they cried out his name Starfire flew toward him at full speed, the Time Gate opened; Robin faced his team at a side glance and removed his mask.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." He said letting his mask fall to the floor,

In slow motion he turned and walked inside the time gate.

A tunnel of blue energy flashed, the Titans froze in their tracks as the Time Gate's powers activated, inside of the gate blazed brighter, blue energy rings shot from out of the Time Gate hitting the Titans. Like bolts of lightning, they felt its power surge through them. Once Robin passed through the gate the Titans became colorful beams of light and were separated.

Coming out of the Time Gate stepped an 8 year old Dick Grayson. His Robin costume is reverted back to its original form. Without the cape, gloves, belt or badge it was just a plain red and green costume. Still being a little disoriented from his trip he looks up and sees a red and white striped circus tent.

"Haley's Circus…I'm home! Mom! Dad!" he yelled.

He takes off in the direction of the tent.

A purple streak raced across space headed for Tamaran. Starfire screamed as she flew across the stars, faster than she ever had before. Coming down into the palace she resumes physical form and an 8 year old Starfire falls to the floor. She began to cry after landing face down,

"Are you ok my little bumgorf?" asked a slightly younger Galfore.

Back on Earth, a blue streak Cyborg flew through the air screaming all the way. He touches down at a house in a town far away. Emerging from blue light streak a 9 year old Victor Stone tumbles across the front lawn. He laid spread eagle on his back looking up at the sky.

"What happened?"

Across the world flew a green streak of light with Beast Boy whooping as he soared across the ocean. The emerald beam spiraled around as it headed toward the continent of Africa, and landing in the nation of Swaziland. The green steak came down into the jungle; the green light materialized a 6 year old little white boy with blond hair. He landed in a giant jungle plant. He tumbled out of them and rolled to the ground. He let out a groan, when he looked down at his hands he let out a gasp.

"No way." he said to himself.

He sprang up.

I got to find the village!" He said.

A navy colored beam shot through an inter-dimensional warp.

"Whooooooaaaaaa!" Raven yelled as she zoomed upward.

Above her was the dimensional seal. A small purple laser shot up from chakra and hit the seal causing it to open. The navy beam sailed across Azarath. The beam materialized and set 6 year old Raven down gently, she was wearing a robe of white. The city was fully inhabited.

And finally a yellow beam raced across the Pacific Ocean towards Russia. She flew across the continent to a small nation to the southwest of Russia. Below was a kingdom the yellow streak swirled around as it neared closer and closer to earth. 6 year old Terra materialized from the beam and landed softly on the ground. The little girl on her hands and knees looked around this familiar world.

"Its Markovia…my home." She said.

_AN: Next Chapter, Richard resumes his life with his circus family. Sorry this seemed so short. _


End file.
